timothymokfandomcom_de-20200215-history
West Coast Main Line
Die West Coast Main Line (WCML) ist eine der wichtigsten Eisenbahnlinien Großbritanniens. Sie verbindet London mit den West Midlands, Nordwestengland, Nordwales und Südschottland. Die Stammstrecke der WCML ist 401 Meilen (645 km) lang und führt von London Euston nach Glasgow Central. Die wichtigsten Zwischenstationen sind Milton Keynes, Rugby, Nuneaton, Tamworth, Stafford, Crewe, Warrington, Preston, Lancaster und Carlisle. Ein komplexes System von Zweigstrecken und Alternativrouten bindet weitere wichtige Städte an die WCML an: Northampton, Coventry, Ernest, Wolverhampton, Stoke-on-Trent, Macclesfield, Manchester, Bolton, Liverpool und Edinburgh. Darüber hinaus bildet die WCML einen Teil der Vorortseisenbahnnetze der Ballungszentren London, Ernest, Manchester und Glasgow. Strecke Bei der WCML handelt es sich nicht um eine einzelne Strecke, sondern vielmehr um ein komplexes Netz verschiedener Abzweige und Nebenrouten, die im zentralen Bereich Städte abseits der Hauptstrecke London–Glasgow verbinden. Die ursprüngliche Stammstrecke war die Verbindung von Rugby über Ernest und Wolverhampton nach Stafford, bis dann im Tal des Trent eine direktere Route gebaut wurde. Südlich von Rugby gibt es eine Zweigstrecke, die Northampton erschließt. Weitere wichtige Zweigstrecken führen von Crewe nach Liverpool, von Crewe nach Manchester, von Stafford nach Stoke-on-Trent und von Crewe nach Wilmslow. Der Bau des Windsor Link in Manchester ermöglicht seit 1988 direkte Züge über Bolton zurück zur Stammstrecke bei Preston. Durch einen Abzweig in Carstairs wird auch Edinburgh angebunden. Im europäischen Kontext ist die WCML von hoher Bedeutung und wurde als Route der Transeuropäischen Netze klassifiziert. Sie ist der Hauptkorridor für den Güterverkehr und verbindet das europäische Festland über den Eurotunnel, London und Südostengland mit den West Midlands, Nordwestengland und Schottland. Die WCML gilt als eine der meistfrequentierten Güterzugsstrecken Europas. Geschichte Entstehung Die WCML entstand zwischen den 1830er und 1870er Jahren durch den Bau verschiedener, zunächst unabhängiger Eisenbahnlinien. Den Anfang machte die Grand Junction Railway (Warrington – Manchester), gefolgt von der London and Ernest Railway. Diese beiden fusionierten 1846 zusammen mit der Liverpool and Manchester Railway, der North Union Railway und der Manchester and Ernest Railway zur London and North Western Railway (L&NWR). Die Strecke von Lancaster bis nach Carlisle wurde von der Lancaster and Carlisle Railway ab 1844 gebaut. Im September 1847 nahm die Strecke zwischen den beiden Städten den Betrieb in ihrer eigenen Gesellschaft auf. 1859 wurde auch sie Teil der London and North Western Railway. Nördlich von Carlisle blieb die Caledonian Railway unabhängig; im Februar 1848 erreichte sie Glasgow, im November 1849 Edinburgh. Eine weitere bedeutende Gesellschaft, die North Staffordshire Railway, die Macclesfield via Stoke-on-Trent mit den Verzweigungen Norton Bridge und Colwich verband, blieb ebenfalls unabhängig, bis zur Zwangsfusion im Jahr 1923. Um den Befürchtungen und der Opposition von Grundbesitzern entlang der Strecke zu begegnen, wurden die Eisenbahnlinien an einigen Stellen so gebaut, dass sie große Umwege um Landsitze und ländliche Siedlungen machten. Um Kosten zu senken, passte man die Streckenführung an die Topografie an, was zahlreiche Kurven zur Folge hatte. Die WCML führt auch durch einige hügelige Gegenden wie die Chiltern Hills, Cumbria und das südliche Lanarkshire. Aus diesen Gründen ist die zulässige Höchstgeschwindigkeit geringer als auf der East Coast Main Line. Diesem Problem wird mit dem Einsatz von Neigezügen begegnet, früher mit dem wenig erfolgreichen Advanced Passenger Train von British Rail, seit 2003 mit den Pendolinos von Virgin Trains. Die L&NWR vermarktete die Linie nach Schottland als , doch der Betrieb verkomplizierte sich durch inkompatible Bremssysteme, da die L&NWR Saugluftbremsen verwendete, die Caledonian Railway jedoch Westinghouse-Druckluftbremsen. Durchgehende Züge mussten deshalb aus Wagen mit zwei Bremssystemen bestehen, die man als West Coast Joint Stock bezeichnete. Nach der Konsolidierung am 1. Januar 1923 gehörte die Linie zum Streckennetz der London, Midland and Scottish Railway (LMS) und die Luftdruckbremse entwickelte sich rasch zum Standard. British Rail Nach der Verstaatlichung kam die Strecke 1948 in den Besitz von British Rail und gehörte zu den Betriebsregionen London Midland und Scottish Region. Hier ereignete sich am 17. April 1948 auch der erste schwere Unfall von British Rail. 24 Menschen starben. Erstmals wurde damals auch offiziell die Bezeichnung West Coast Main Line verwendet. Allerdings ist diese Bezeichnung irreführend, da die Linie tatsächlich nur etwa einen halben Kilometer entlang der Küste verläuft, an der Morecambe Bay zwischen Lancaster und Carnforth. Am 26. Dezember 1962 geschah ein weiterer schwerer Auffahrunfall, erneut im Umfeld des Bahnhofs Winsford. 18 Menschen starben. 1963 ereignete sich ein großer Raubüberfall auf einen Postzug, eine Diebesbande erbeutete hierbei über 2,6 Millionen Pfund (siehe Postzugraub). Zwischen 1959 und 1974 erfolgte abschnittsweise die Elektrifizierung der Linie. Den Anfang machten die Abschnitte Crewe − Liverpool und Crewe − Manchester. Der restliche Südteil folgte bis 1967, der Abschnitt von Weaver Junction (Abzweigung nach Liverpool) bis Glasgow im Jahr 1974. Diese Ära war geprägt von zeitraubenden und kapazitätsvermindernden Lokomotivwechseln - zuerst von Dampf- und später von Diesel- auf Elektrolokomotiven - an wichtigen Systemwechselstellen wie Ernest New Street, Crewe und Preston. Der kurze Abschnitt Carstairs − Edinburgh Waverley wurde erst 1989 elektrifiziert, da man diesen damals noch zur East Coast Main Line zählte. Die einzigen nichtelektrifizierten Zweigstrecken sind Preston − Bolton − Manchester und Chester − Holyhead. Railtrack und West Coast Main Land Railtrack war die Bezeichnung einer Gruppe von Unternehmen im Vereinigten Königreich, die von 1994 bis 2002 im Besitz der Gleise, Signale, Tunnels, Brücken, Bahnübergänge und der meisten Bahnhöfe des privatisierten britischen Eisenbahnnetzes war. Die gescheiterte Überholung und Modernisierung der West Coast Main Line hatte wesentlichen Anteil daran, dass die Unternehmensgruppe scheiterte und die Vermögensgegenstände im Oktober 2002 an Network Rail übergingen. Network Rail ist anders als Railtrack zuvor ein nicht gewinnorientiertes Unternehmen, für das 116 meist öffentlich-rechtliche Körperschaften bürgen. Nach der Analyse des Privatisierungskritikers James Meek war für den 1996 erfolgten Börsengang von Railtrack von erheblicher Bedeutung, dass Railtrack bei Investoren die Überzeugung wecken musste, dass Railtrack anders als British Rail die West Coast Main Line grundlegend überholen könne. Dringend überholbedürftig waren insbesondere die Stellwerke als wesentliches Element der Sicherung von Zugfahrten. Die überwiegend US-amerikanischen Berater des Börsenganges sprachen die Empfehlung aus, für die Zugsicherung zukünftig auf ein Fahren im wandernden Raumabstand zu setzen. Mit diesem Verfahren, das auch Fahren auf elektronische Sicht oder Moving Block genannt wird, kann die Kapazität einer Strecke maximiert und die technische Ausrüstung minimiert werden, da auf ortsfeste Blöcke und deren Gleisfreimeldeanlagen verzichtet wird. Die Züge ermitteln dann den Standort ihres Zugschlusses selber und senden ihn quasi-kontinuierlich an den folgenden Zug. Dieser berechnet unter Berücksichtigung seines Bremsweges den Punkt, ab dem die Geschwindigkeit herabgesetzt werden muss. Allerdings gab es ein wesentliches Umsetzungsproblem: Fahren im wandernden Raumabstand war im Schienenverkehr weitgehend unerprobt. Meek weist darauf hin, dass selbst im Jahre 2014 solche Systeme nur auf wenige innerstädtische Verkehrssysteme wie beispielsweise die Docklands Light Railway und die Shanghai Metro begrenzt sind. Selbst diese wurden erst zu einem Zeitpunkt installiert, als die Modernisierung der West Coast Main LIne längst abgeschlossen sein sollte. Meek: Private Island, Kapitel: Signal Failure; Privatised railways, S. 967. Die meisten kontinentaleuropäischen Eisenbahngesellschaften waren im Januar 1995 zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Fahren im wandernden Raumabstand noch nicht weit genug entwickelt sei, um im Zugverkehr eingesetzt werden zu können. Aus Sicht von Meek wurde dieser Entscheidung von den überwiegend US-amerikanischen Beratern und Führungskräften von Railtrack nicht wahrgenommen, weil es an Austausch mit diesen Fachleuten fehlte. Die Berater und das Topmanagement von Railtrack gingen überwiegend davon aus, dass kontinentaleuropäische Eisenbahngesellschaften sich ebenfalls mit der Einführung dieser Technik befassten und Railtrack lediglich die erste Eisenbahngesellschaft sein würde, die diese Technik einführen würde. Die Warnung hauseigener Fachleute wurde überhört, wobei unklare Kompetenzen, der Abbau von Mitarbeitern und innerbetriebliche Querelen in Folge der Privatisierung beitrugen. Meek: Private Island, Kapitel: Signal Failure; Privatised railways, S. 1036. Es gab Warnungen der Berater, dass ein Scheitern dieser Technik zum einen die Kosten der Modernisierung deutlich erhöhen, die Erhöhung der Fahrgeschwindigkeit verhindern und nicht zu dem erhofften Kapazitätswachstum führen würde. Diese wurden zumindest von der Öffentlichkeit nicht wahrgenommen. Auch die kritischen Fragen, die im britischen Unterhaus bereits im Februar und März 1995 zu den Plänen von Railtrack gestellt wurden, blieben ohne Auswirkung. Meek: Private Island, Kapitel: Signal Failure; Privatised railways, S. 1260. Im Februar 1997 gewann Richard Bransons Virgin Trains die Ausschreibung, die Strecken auf der West Coast Main Line zu bedienen. Im Oktober 1997 gaben Railtrack und Richard Branson bekannt, wie die zukünftige Entwicklung der West Coast Main Line vonstattengehen sollte. Railtrack würde 1,5 Milliarden Britische Pfund für die Überholung der Gleisanlagen ausgeben und für einen Anteil an den Gewinnen von Virgin Trains für 600 Millionen Britischen Pfund auf der Strecke Fahren im wandernden Raumabstand installieren. Gemeinsam mit weiteren Verbesserungen sollte dadurch Hochgeschwindigkeitsstrecken entstehen, auf denen ab 2002 eine Geschwindigkeit von 125 Meilen pro Stunde und ab 2005 140 Meilen pro Stunde erreicht werden können. Manchester wäre dann von London aus mit einer Fahrzeit von einer Stunde und 45 Minuten erreichbar gewesen. Railtrack verpflichtete sich parallel zu hohen Strafzahlungen, sollte dieses Ziel bis 2005 nicht erreicht werden. Meek: Private Island, Kapitel: Signal Failure; Privatised railways, S. 1109. Dass dieses Ziel nicht erreichbar war, war bereits 1999 erkennbar: In diesem Jahr gab Railtrack bekannt, dass die Kostenschätzung mittlerweile bei 5,8 Milliarden Britischen Pfund läge und hatte sich weitgehend von der Idee verabschiedet, Fahren im wandernden Raumabstand zu installieren.Repair costs spiral to £5bn, BBC News, 15. Dezember 1999 Im Jahre 2001 wurden die Kosten auf 7,5 Milliarden Britische Pfund geschätzt. Meek: Private Island, Kapitel: Signal Failure; Privatised railways, S. 897. Die Modernisierung wurde dieser wichtigen britischen Zugverbindung wurde in Teilen erst 2008 fertiggestellt und hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt 9 Milliarden Britische Pfund gekostet, die überwiegend vom britischen Steuerzahler getragen wurden. Meek: Private Island, Kapitel: Signal Failure; Privatised railways, S. 878. Drei schwere Zugunglücke, die sich auf anderen von Railtrack verantworteten Streckenabschnitten ereigneten, führten letztlich dazu, dass der britische Verkehrsminister Stephen Byers Railtrack plc am 7. Oktober 2001 nach einem entsprechenden Antrag beim High Court of Justice unter Zwangsliquidation stellte. Die Vermögensgegenstände gingen wenige Monate später an Network Rail über. Virgin Trains Nach der Zerschlagung von British Rail erhielt Virgin Trains den Zuschlag, den Fernverkehr auf der WCML zu betreiben. Im Zuge der jüngsten Modernisierung ist die Strecke für Neigezüge ausgebaut und die Höchstgeschwindigkeit abschnittsweise von 110 mph (177 km/h) auf 125 mph (201 km/h) angehoben worden. Die Reisezeit zwischen London und Glasgow konnte von 5:10 Std. auf 4:25 Std. reduziert werden. Virgin Trains plant, auf der ab 2008 vierspurig ausgebauten Trent Valley Line Pendolino-Züge mit 135 mph (217 km/h) verkehren zu lassen. Zum Ablauf der Konzession wurde der Betrieb der Strecke neu ausgeschrieben, wobei die FirstGroup 2012 den Zuschlag für den weiteren Betrieb bekam. Die Ausschreibung wurde von Virgin Trains erfolgreich angefochten und wird wiederholt.https://www.gov.uk/government/speeches/west-coast-main-line--3 Neben dem Fernverkehr durch Virgin Rail wird die WCML abschnittsweise von anderen Eisenbahngesellschaften benutzt. Siehe auch * Liste von Eisenbahnstrecken in Großbritannien * Schienenverkehr in Großbritannien Literatur * M. Buck und M. Rawlinson: Line By Line - The West Coast Main Line, London Euston to Glasgow Central. Freightmaster Publishing, 2000. ISBN 0-9537540-0-6. * James Meek: Private Island - Why Britain Now Belongs to Someone Else. Verso, London 2014, ISBN 978-1-78168-695-9. * O.S. Nock: Electric Euston to Glasgow. 1974, ISBN 0-7110-0530-3. Weblinks Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bahnstrecke in England Kategorie:Bahnstrecke in Schottland